Pitch Black
by Rey4life9
Summary: I was looking forward to a normal first day of school. I don't think it's normal when monsters try to kill you.
1. My Parent's a God

**Chapter I: My Parent's a God**

**Hey, pplz, this is my 1st fanfic, so please don't say 'this sucks like crap' or whatever... minor criticism is nice, maybe suggestions or something... I'm not too good at qriting, but I gave it a shot, so here goes... R&R, plz, or... maybe just read and say it sucks... Oh, one more thing, there might be some mis capitiliztions or typos or weird gaps or crap like that because my computer all jacked up so and i kinda overuse the word 'crap' because its fun to use...**

The first day of school. After half the summer, you get tired of doing nothing, so you want to go back to school. Mostly to see your friends, not your new teachers. To most of the students, school is a job that you can't quit, but you don't get paid. You sit in a chair, learn, talk, you know, the crap from school. Tired in class, alert at lunch, lazy at P.E... but on the first day, things are a little more cheerful. Only a little. But still, even at school, especially on the first day, you want to look nice. But school, to me, is a rather eventful place. So I threw on my basic attire. A plain black t-shirt under a plaid black-and-grey flannel shirt and a pair of black jeans. Then my signature black fedora hat. Too much black? Nah, it's my favorite color. I looked into the mirror in my room, making sure nothing stood out.

Did I mention that my hair is black, too? Well, I did now. I have Caucasian skin and a black eye color. Blacked framed glasses, black laptop, black wallpaper, etc... Basically, all the crap I own is black. Yep, I really like black.

Reluctantly, I slung my black backpack over my shoulder and left the house, not wanting to sit in a chair for the next 7 hours doing nothing but crap. I walked toward the bus stop. When I arrived, there were a few students waiting for a bus to come and pick them up. I stood there, waiting. I checked my black wristwatch. 7:00. The bus should be here soon. And soon enough, the bus came to save the day. Or ruin it. I stepped in, sat down, and stared blankly out the window. After a few more stops, a kid sat next to me. I spun my head, surprised. I recognized him from last year. Christopher Green. Nice kid, I guess. Got okay grades, stayed outta trouble. Not the type of person you'd expect to commit a crime. However, despite his last name, he hated the color green. He turned around, registering me.

"Hey," he said. "I remember you. Rey, was it?"

"Y-yeah... 'sup?"

"Nothin' much. How was your summer?"

"Spent in the black darkness of my room..." I said calmly.

"Dude, are you, like, emo or goth or something?" he asked.

"I get that a lot... No, I'm just seclusive. I don't really go out much.

"Yeah, that's nice..." he muttered.

A lot of people assume I'm Goth or emo just because I liked the color black. I don't like punk music or whatever it is that Goths like **(A/N: sorry to all Goth people i don't mean any offense but I just have no idea what it's like to be Goth)**, and I don't like to cut myself. I just don't like being bothered much.

The bus trudged toward the school, a large public middle school in Manhattan. I stepped off the bus and walked toward the school, Manhattan Intermediate School. I walked to my classroom, H-8. I officially started my seventh grade year, still twelve years old and bored as hell. We started with Math, which I was okay at, then Science, which I hated utterly. Moving on to English, my LEAST favorite subject. Words floated off the page and I got _horrible _grades... After two hours of watching words float about and suffering from the inability to sit still, English ended and History started. My teacher was a rather tall one, with square-ish glasses and brunette hair. Her skin was a bit tanned, and was skinny and bony. She had one of those huge pimples on her forehead. She was very strict and always called people by their last names.

"Halden, What do you know about Greek mythology?" she asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

Yeah, that's me. Rey Halden.

"Uh," I replied, "we learned about it last year?"

A couple of chuckles floated around, but stopped when Ms. Sanders, our teacher, stiffened her expression and bored her eyes into me.

"Let me ask you again, Mr. Halden. What do you know about Greek mythology?" She looked as if she was trying to resist shredding me to bits.

"They, uh, were gods..." I muttered. "They... liked to, uh, you know... hook up with the mortals...?" It came out more as a question than an answer.

The class burst with laughter at that comment. Hook up. Nice choice of words...

"And the result?" the teacher asked, rather impatient.

"The kids... were half-god, half-human?" I responded weakly. I hated being on the spot to answer questions.

"Demigods," she said.

She bobbed her head, which meant she wanted more answers.

"They could, uh, do the stuff their parents could do?"

"Give me an example, Mr. Halden."

"Like, the kid of Poseidon could move water, the kid of Zeus could go all lightning and stuff..." I made some explosion sounds and waved my hands in the air as I explained Zeus. Quiet laughter sifted through the room. But then It started to rain outside. Hard. And then thunder and lightning. The laughter abruptly stopped. Ms. Sanders stayed calm while everyone murmured about what happened outside.

"What about Hades's children? What could they do?" she asked, creeping closer, tilting her head and squinting her eyes.

"Uh... They could, um, raise the dead? Move shadows or whatever Hades does?" I said feebly. An earthquake shook the floor, but it was rather large, maybe a 5-point-something. Students started murmuring about it. Ms. Sanders, ever so slowly, kept creeping forward, calmly and strangely.

"You're freaky," I thought aloud. Bad choice.

Ms. Sanders inhaled sharply and scrunched up her face as a scowl formed on her mouth. Then all Hell broke loose. She lunged forward, her face changing into a monster - literally - and continued to advance toward me. Fangs grew from her crooked teeth. Her eyes turned a black pool of rage. Her hands and feet grew claws and talons. Wings sprouted out of her back. I scrambled for the corner and hid in the shadow of the cabinet. The wooden cabinet broke into splinters as Ms. Sanders - A.K.A that monster - shred the wood to bits. The students screamed and ran out of the room. As the monster loomed over me and roared at my face, I felt a tug in my gut and suddenly sank through the floor. Soon I was engulfed in complete blackness. It was colder than my kitchen freezer and completely void of any life. The next thing I knew, I resurfaced in the MPR, where the school held multiple events. That why it's known as the MPR - The Multi Purpose Room. Through the doors at the opposite end of the room emerged two people: a lean, athletic man with Caucasian skin and black hair and an athletic woman with curly blond hair and tan skin.

"Annabeth, there!" the man said as he pointed at me.

I cowered in the corner, hoping he was pointing at someone next to me, but there was no one but us in the MPR. As they advanced, I noticed the feeling of my exhaustion. I looked at the two strange people who now stood before me.

"Are you Rey Halden?" the man asked.

I nodded slowly, too exhausted to talk.

"You're in danger. You have to come with us," the girl said.

"W-What was that thing?" I stammered, baffled about the whole predicament.

"What thing?" the man asked.

"Th-that thing that attacked me! It was all like, RAWR and it had, like, claws, and-and like, a pair of freakin' wings and freakin' talons and it freakin' tried to kill me!"

"He's been spotted," The girl said.

"What?" I questioned, confused and exhausted.

"You know the Greek Gods?" The man asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, they're real," he said, " and you know how the have kids?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"You're one of them. So am I. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. That's Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Then who the hell is my - I don't know, parent?" I demanded.

"We don't know yet," Percy stated. "But you have to come with us."

"But what about that- that thing that attacked me?" I asked.

"We'll worry about that later," Annabeth said. "Now, we have to go."

As we ran toward the MPR door, the demon that relentlessly hunted me down burst through the MPR wall.

"You could've used the door," I said, stopping in my tracks.

Hearing my comment, it (or she, or he, or whatever the hell that thing was) turned its head toward me and released a blood-curdling scream, plunging in the my direction, its extended its claws in an attempt to grasp me.

"Harpy!" Percy exclaimed. He fished around his pocket and pulled out a pen. He clicked it and it grew into a full sized sword.

The beast hissed at the sight of celestial bronze, and fixed its eyes on Percy. I watched in awe as Percy attacked the at the monster. With savage rage, the harpy dove for Percy, baring its fangs and traveling at an unbelievable speed. Percy swung his sword at the harpy. It exploded into golden dust and disappeared.

"Dude! What the hell just happened!" I exclaimed. "No. No. This isn't real. This isn't happening, this is a freakin' dream or something."

"We have to take him to camp," Annabeth said.

"Camp?" I asked, "What the hell? What kind of camp teaches you to slice up monsters!"

"Camp Half-Blood," Percy said. He clicked his sword-pen and it reverted back to a small pen.

**Tell me what you think. I think it sucked... suggestions, minor criticism, and compliments are nice, but please no rude comments. It was supposed to be longer, but the things I put in were non-relevant. review if you please! ^_^**


	2. The Traitor

Chapter II: The Traitor

As we walked through the forest, A large wooden gate towered us. Words were inscribed onto the wood: Camp Half-Blood. This time, I could actually read it. As if reading my mind, Percy said, "Your brain is hard-wired for reading Ancient Greek. That's why English words make no sense."

"Oh," I said blankly.

We walked into 'camp'. People in armor and helmets and swords were all over the place. Usually, I blend in with a crowd, but in this case, I stood out. Percy began to give me a tour around camp and told me more about the Greek gods. He said I'd be staying in the Hermes Cabin, because I was 'unclaimed' or whatever... I walked around camp and got used to my surroundings. A few of the campers welcomed me. After my 'tour' and a few introductions, I sat down and watched as people carried out activities. I stood up and decided to check out my cabin. The cabins were aligned in a U-shape pattern. I walked until I reached the Hermes cabin, when I noticed a girl sitting on the porch of the Athena cabin. She had black hair growing down to her hips, steely grey eyes and a light skin tone. She was attractive, but was occupied by something on the laptop on her lap. She constantly wrote something in her a notebook, so I figures she was taking notes. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her... There was just something about her...

"That's Lynn," a voice said from behind me.

I turned in surprise, not recognizing the speaker.

"Sorry if I surprised you. I'm Nathan Griffon. I see you're new to camp, so if you want to talk to her, I'd suggest otherwise," Nathan said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's rather aggressive," he said. "She's a daughter of Athena. She's knows everything there is to know about wisdom, warfare, strategy, you name it. She doesn't play well with newbies."

"That's nice to know," I stated flatly, not really listening.

"You should go learn what you're good at today. Go try out archery, swordsmanship, blacksmithing, whatever we got here. Find out what you're good at," he said.

"Okay," I said, "I'll go check out the arena."

"You do that," he said.

I walked over to the sword-play arena and took in the surroundings. I headed toward the weapons rack and picked up a suit of armor and a sword. The armor was a little too big for me, but it didn't really matter. The sword was heavier than I expected so I put it back and looked around for another one. Sadly, they were all the same, so I picked up my old one and headed out. I looked around and saw Lynn again, this time dressed in armor and wielding a sword. It was different from mine, and a little larger. I saw her defeat the people who challenged her. I felt it wasn't wise to challenge her, so i looked for a different person to fight.

"You," a female voice said.

I turned to the source of the sound. I flinched as I found the Lynn was right in front of me.

"You gonna fight me or what?" she asked.

"Um... I'll go with 'or what'..." I responded.

"That's not your decision," she said declared.

She raised her sword and struck. I put up my blade in defense, only to get it knocked out of my hand. I stumbled to the floor.

"Get up," she said. "Get up and _fight_."

I picked up my sword and stood to my feet. She immediately released a barrage of attacks. I managed to deflect most of them. I realized people started to gather around out battle, observing my foolishness.

"He's pretty good," someone muttered.

"He's only blocking, not attacking," someone else said.

Lynn went for a horizontal swing with her sword. I raised my sword in defense. The force of her attack being blocked shoved her arm in the opposite direction. I noticed this was my golden window of opportunity. I rammed her and she stumbled onto the floor. I pointed my blade at her neck, which meant I cornered her. I'd won.

"Pretty good for a newbie," she said, rather dazzled.

Scattered applause came from the gathered crowd. Nathan came up to me.

"Dude, you just beat one of our best warriors. On your _first _try," he proclaimed.

Only now noticing that a crowd had gathered, I said, " I did? Oh, I mean y-yeah! I did!"

However, noticing that the blade was getting heavy, I pointed it away from Lynn's neck and dropped it on the floor.

"Got any smaller blades?" I asked, "That swords too heavy."

"Sure," Nathan said, "Let's go asked the blacksmith."

We walked away from the swords arena and walked toward the blacksmith.

"Got any swords?" I asked.

"You gotta make 'em yourself," The blacksmith said.

Nathan and the blacksmith explained to me how to make swords, arrows, spears, and other things. By the time afternoon fell, I'd just about finished my weapon. Or weapons. I started experimenting with the metals and realized that I not only preferred a knife that was around ten inches long, but I seemed to like a sword that was about two feet long. the ones at camp were two-and-a-half feet long. I'd made the blades out of a mixture of obsidian and celestial bronze, which I learned kills monsters almost always on contact. The obsidian gave the blades a nice shade o black. I'd even made sheaths for the weapons. after I equipped my armament, I checked my watch. 6:47 p.m. My phone started to vibrate. That's when I realized that I forgot all about my mom. How would I tell her that I'd be staying at camp for a while learning to kill monsters and stuff? She doesn't even let me cut my own dinner with a knife! I reached for my cell phone and answered the caller. As Percy walked by, he turned toward me and his expression became terrified.

"Don't use the phone!" he yelled. Too late.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Rey Halden, where on Earth are you!" My mother yelled.

"I went to a place called-"

All of a sudden a screeching sound pierced the air. A harpy, different from the one before, but still equally terrifying, plunged from the sky and plucked me from my spot. My phone fell out of my hand and the line went dead. I was carried off into the afternoon sky by a monster who wanted to kill me. Great. Just great.

_You have a sword, stupid, _the voice rang in my head.

Not knowing where or who the speaker was, I took his advice and drew my sword. I sliced at the harpy's talons, where it grasped me. It roared in rage and grabbed my arm with its hands as I free-fell toward Manhattan. It gave me a nice sock in the face and continued to fly away. I grasped the hilt of my sword as tightly as I could and swung at the demon's head. Immediately on contact, The harpy exploded into golden dust. I started falling to the floor.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die," I kept saying to myself.

Wrong.

A blur of black caught me midfall and flew toward camp at an amazing speed. I looked up and saw Percy's face.

"Blackjack, take us back to camp," he said. I looked at my vessel. It was a horse. With wings. A Pegasus.

We flew back to camp, landed in front of the dining pavilion. Chiron, as a centaur, trotted toward us.

"How did the harpy find you?" Chiron demanded.

Percy, who picked up my black phone, said, "With this."

"Well, more importantly, how did the harpy manage to get through camp borders?" Chiron asked, more to himself than anyone.

"Anything other than half-bloods can only enter camp if invited," Annabeth, who now walked into the scene, said.

"So you're telling me someone _invited_ the monster in?" Chiron questioned.

"Most likely," Annabeth said grimly. "We may have a traitor in our midst."

**I was thinking of jumbling chapter I and II together, but they had different topics. R&R, plz. Rey is claimed next chapter... most of you probably know who his Olympian parent is. I might also change the title from Pitch Black to something else later...**


End file.
